The Secrets of a Guardian Prince
by NekoSofi
Summary: Guarded by a Prince, who promises to always protect her. High Princess Isabella of Taro is sought after by many Suitors. And soon her own guard falls for Isabella, Prince Seth-Alexander. But Seth hold a secret that forbids the love from happening. In which a vengeful suitor tries to uncover. While all this the High Princess falls for the Duke of Nutiria.


The Secrets of a Guardian Prince

"I swear to you, High Princess Isabella of Taro, that I will forever protect you in all ways that I possibly can. Be it protecting your heart or protecting you physically. From this point on I shall be know as Prince Seth-Alexander to everyone, your personal guard. I even ask the in Private you also call me Seth-Alexander. For no longer do I have any other name. My true name will be lost forever even after the day I die." The High Princess of Taro smiled softly at her closest friend's declaration. Her crying finally seizing to exist,

"How about I will just call you Seth in private and everyone else can go by your formal name?" Seth knew that Isabella would not try to deny this declaration. That the High Princess would just go with the plan. Reaching a hand out, Seth wiped away a small tear still clinging to Isabella's face.

"Then let it be said that by dawn on the morrow every will hear an announce stating the new Guardian Prince." Seth kissed Isabella's forehead gently and guided her down to lie down in bed, covering the High Princess with a blanket, "Now you need to sleep, forget about your troubles and dream happy dreams." After watching her close her eyes Seth blew out the bedside candle and left the room, the new Prince's room only down the hall from the princess's.

~*''*~

Seth arose from sleep, remembering the events of the night before. With a sense of apprehension, the prince was fairly certain that Jameson, Isabella current suitor, was going to hurt the princess. Seth continuously told Isabella to not trust him, that Jameson is not worth it, but Isabella never would acknowledge the fact. Even after Seth gave the princess may bits of proof as well as other people.

A few weeks ago Jameson appeared in the court with all intentions to woo and court Isabella. On first sight Seth did not trust him, but the prince wanted Isabella to make her own decisions; with Seth's careful supervision of course. However, Jameson has been here far longer than most suitors and most of the court was beginning to think that he was abusing his welcome, thus the arrival of Seth.

With a shake of the head, Seth gave a soft smile and said, "That girl is always blinded by her love. I just do not see how she can trust in so many so easily. But that is what I am here for now. I have vowed to protect her every way that I can and to keep her happy."

When Seth returned to the dresser, the prince studied the reflection. Staring back was a face free of facial hair, with a soft round chin, high cheek bones, and a high brow. The princes was hair tied back, starting at the base of the neck, into a warriors braid. It reached all the way to just above the waste showing social status.

After changing into the more casual princely clothing, Seth took a glance at the mirror and studied the image. Though the prince had the appearance of a squire, nobody dared treat Seth as such; Isabella's personal guard had the attitude of a fierce dragon.

After being satisfied with how everything was she decided to join everyone else at breakfast. Taking the longer route towards the main entrance, Seth avoided the quick way from the room for two reasons; to waste a bit of time and because it would be odd for a newly arrived prince to enter through the back. Hesitating a moment before the doorway, Seth inhaled deeply and then opened the door just as Isabella was explaining the sudden disappearance of Princess Janeth.

"…had to leave us overnight but in her stead her brother has switched places with her. As was her wish for me to stay protected at every second." The High Princess said with a small chuckle at the end. Then Isabella looked over at Seth with a smile, "There he is right now. I would like to introduce to you Princess Janeth's brother, Prince Seth-Alexander DelaRosa of Cordua." Seth bowed down politely on one knee as the High Princess walked over.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, High Princess Isabella. I will protect you with my body and soul. Whatever you ask of me, I shall do, as are the wishes of my sister and myself." Seth took her hand after the High Princess offered it and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"You may stand, Prince Seth-Alexander, and please, join us at the table. The seat to the right of me is open." Seth followed the High Princess back to the table listening to all of the gossip, most of which were people questioning if Janeth ever had a brother that. Rumors will spread but only linger for awhile and dissipate overtime.

After the initial excitement, breakfast was mostly quiet Seth did not speak to Isabella except for a little words here or there. The constant assessments by the other members of the court were not missed by Seth, but every time the prince would look up, the curious noble would return to their conversation. Some of the whispered comments amused Seth chuckled at the lady who said, "He looks too pretty to be a prince." Just as breakfast was coming to a close Jameson entered the hall. Tension filled the filled and Seth put a guard up as if bracing for a fight. Isabella must have a sensed this, for beneath the table she tapped against the prince's foot with her own; a subtle request to not do anything rash. Seth only response was to exhale deeply.

"Why, hello, Ladies and Gentlemen," Jameson announced. "What a wonderful day we are having. Ah, but of course, nothing as wonderful as the young High Princess Isabella. I see that… cousin of yours is not here today. Where has she gone? How I will miss her presence."

The smug grin that Jameson chose to wore irked Seth. As Jameson walked over to the High Princess to place a kiss on her hand, the prince reflected on the mutual loathing between the late Princess Janeth and Jameson because of the current role that the prince was partaking in; guarding Isabella religiously and never leaving her side. If Jameson was to give Isabella trouble, Seth would be certain to keep him in check.

Jameson's rude behavior was apparent in the way that he shoved a noble out of his current seat beside Isabella. The noble looked miffed and threatened to say something, but the High Princess cut in, her words directed only to the rude suitor. "I wish to speak to you in private. All others are free to go about their daily activities."

Though there were a few court members just curious enough to hesitate, they took the subliminal message and dispersed, leaving the dining hall empty save Seth, Jameson, and Isabella.

"Well," Jameson addressed still with that smug look slapped on his face. "What do you wish to speak with me about, my future queen and bride?" The High Princesses normal gentle facial features hardened as she spoke her next words.

"You have stayed at my castle long enough, I wish for you to take you leave."

Noticing the change in Jameson's previously pleasant expression, Seth once again tensed, staying at the ready in case the suitor would attempt something foolish.

The dark eyes of Jameson narrowed into a glare. "And what do you mean by that, princess?" His voice lowered into a fierce tone. Suddenly he swung his hand in an attempt to slap Isabella, but Seth was ready. An explosion of sound filled the room as the chair dropped due to Seth's quick reflexes wrist crossed wrist and there eyes pierced into each other

For the first time Seth Spoke her words low and threatening. "She means you are no longer welcome here."

"Who might you be? I have not seen you around here before." He passed a glance between him and Isabella and narrowed his eyes even more, "Oh, I understand now. I understand fully why you wish me to leave." With a strained grin and a dark chuckled he tossed his head back and declared. "Fine, you wish for my leave then I shall be gone before midnight tonight. Be warned you will regret this decision." Seth watched as the once arrogant noble's expression darkened with a strange gleam in his eyes. Removing himself from the prince's guard, Jameson turned away hastily, the echoes of his menacing laugh following him out of the hall.

After an Icy silence Seth felt the need to reassure Isabella.  
"He will not do anything." Seth stepped politely away from Isabella, brow creased with worry. In actuality, the prince knew that Jameson could do anything. He had a reputation of holding grudges and the means to avenge his injustice did not have to be clean.

"I do hope you are right." Seth gave a comforting smile and felt compelled to do something more however the servants reappeared to perform their chores. So Isabella changed the subject. "Well then let us be going now so not to get in the way of anyone."


End file.
